


Can she?

by IsharaYar



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsharaYar/pseuds/IsharaYar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>News of Lothering's destruction has Alistair feeling down. Perhaps a certain Grey Warden can help occupy his mind.</p><p> </p><p>( Tumblr drabble inspired: Can I kiss you? )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can she?

Zara Amell’s eyes squinted in the dark as she tried to make out the form near the camp fire from a distance. As she drew closer, his profile became more visible. His fair hair took on a slight orange hue from what was left of the fire, his shoulders were slightly hunched as he leaned forwards poking at it with a stick. It appeared as if he were trying to coax more flames from the embers. Albeit unsuccessfully, the fire had given up it’s flames hours ago.

She came to a stop behind Alistair, purposely making a little noise so as not to startle him when she spoke. "Do I need to ask why you are still awake at such a late hour?" she asked with a soft tone. It wasn’t really necessary to speak quietly, all of the camps tents were well spread out. It just felt like the thing to do in face of the silence in the surrounding area.

"I couldn’t sleep," he responded. With one last poke at the unrelenting camp fire, Alistair turned his eyes in Zara’s direction.

"Nightmares again?" she prodded as she folded her legs under her, kneeling down next to him on the grass.

"No. Not this time," he responded.

She studied his features closely in the dim light provided by the glowing embers. Normally the corners of his eyes held the slight creases of amusement and humour, as if at any moment those around him may fall victim to a practical joke or bad punch line. The corners of those eyes were smooth, in place of the humorous glint was a seriousness rarely seen. His normally smooth forehead held the creases this night, his brow wrinkled into a frown. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No… yes… I don't know," he fumbled as he twisted the stick around in his fingers. He had turned his eyes away from her to focus in on the campfire again.

"Well, that clears it up," she responded with a hint of amusement. "Why don't you try me?"

"Did you hear about Lothering?" he asked slowly, as if he was choosing each word carefully.

"I did," she replied.

"We were only there less than three weeks ago. The entire town overrun by Darkspawn, just like that. All those people gone. Everything we did there was for nothing," he said, bitterness creeping into his voice. "Just like Ostagar."

"We don't know that," Zara said softly. "They may have made it out before the Darkspawn arrived. At least some of them."

"How do you do that?" he asked as he turned his eyes back to her. "How do you stay so positive when faced with a war that we haven't got a chance in hell of winning?"

"What choice is there?" she asked. "Thinking about what could be lost if we don't win this thing," she shook her head. "It's unacceptable. I would rather consider what will be saved when we win."

As their eyes met, she could see the torment in his. The eyes of someone who had seen too much in too short a time. Someone with the heart of a person who should never have to experience such horrors. He looked positively lost, like someone you wanted to wrap up in a blanket to hold and protect forever. Before she could stop them the words, "can I kiss you?" came tumbling out of her mouth. Once they were out there she couldn't take them back.

Alistair looked entirely taken off guard, although his eyes were still on her own, they widened in shock. Instantly Zara clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh maker. I am so sorry, that was entirely inappropriate. Here you are… and then I… I’m sorry," she stammered. Before Alistair could say anything at all, she jumped to her feet and quickly hurried away.

In the solace of her tent, Zara sunk down on to her bedroll and covered her face with her hands. Underneath her cheeks were burning with embarrassment. How could she have been so stupid?

Her entire life she had been taught to suppress such emotions. In the circles fraternisation was dangerous and forbidden. Slowly she slid her hands away from her face. This wasn't the circles. She was no longer a circle mage but a grey warden. What did that mean? That she _could_ have this, if she wanted to? She _could_ have this and she _did_ want to. Then again, she ran away. Alistair probably hated her and she was far too embarrassed to ever want to face him again. That was a small problem in the face of a much larger realisation, that she could actually consider the possibility of a relationship, of love.

The flap of her tent come away and Alistair’s face appeared in its place. "Is there room in here for another?" he asked tentatively. "I mean… you didn't have to run away. If… if you would rather come out here instead?"

She watched him as he stammered his words, the colour rising to his cheeks. Sweet maker, he looked almost even more nervous than she was.

"There is a spot on the floor in here, if you want it." She patted the space on the bedroll next to her.

As Alistair moved forward to join her, his foot caught on the slightly upturned corner of the bedroll. He stumbled and tried unsuccessfully to stop himself from falling. A moment later he was ontop of her with his already flushed cheeks darkening by several shades of red.

As their eyes met, Zara couldn't help it. She was suddenly wracked by fits of giggles. Somehow she managed to stammer out, "now I feel a little less embarrassed," while laughing.

"Hey it’s not my fault you can't keep your bedroll straight," he complained.

All at once she became aware of his body covering her own. Warmth spread throughout as her laughing subsided and their eyes remained locked onto each others. She could feel the subtle beating of his heart near her own and the soft tickle of his breath against her cheek as he exhaled. "Alistair.." she started.

"Ask me again," he cut in, his voice husky and slightly breathless.

She licked her lips as her eyes lowered to his. "Can I kiss.." before she could finish her question, his lips were on hers. They were warm and dry as he gently moved them against her own, it was almost as if he was afraid he might hurt her somehow. As she breathed him in she could smell the hint of spices and… was that stew? He must have spilled some on his collar when they ate dinner. A small giggle bubbled to the surface and erupted against his lips.

Alistair pulled back with a puzzled look," What?" he asked almost shyly. "Is it that bad?"

"Don't worry about it," she responded with a grin as her hands found the back of his neck. She inched them upwards to slide through his hair as she pulled him back down to her for a long, lingering kiss.

It was a kiss that erased any doubts from his mind about his abilities, or lack thereof.


End file.
